elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Luna's Big Leap
Luna's Big Leap – czterdziesty-ósmy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Luna próbuje swoich sił w królewskiej straży Gwieździstej Doliny, ale jej szanse członkostwa maleją, gdy jej partnerką zostaje gburowata weteranka. Streszczenie Elena toczy pojedynek szermierczy z jednym ze strażników, gdy nagle przerywa im głośne burczenie w brzuchu stojącej obok Luny. To, że jej sparingpartner się rozproszył przez Lunę, daje Elenie szansę pokonać go. W tej chwili przylatuje wódz Zefir. Zefir mówi Elenie, że mały Jagun o imieniu Rayo przestraszył się i uciekł z Gwieździstej Doliny, a potem się zgubił gdzieś w Avalorze. Prosi Elenę, by pomogła znaleźć zbiega za pomocą swojej mocy "Sokole oko". Elena mówi Zefirowi, że bardzo by chciała, ale nie ma przy sobie berła, które w tej chwili jest w naprawie u starszyzny Nektarników. Luna zgłasza się do poszukiwań. Zefir więc rozkazuje Lunie, Monsunowi i Błyskowi przeszukać teren i znaleźć Rayo. Po tym, jak Zefir odleciał, Luna mówi przyjaciołom, że trzeba znaleźć owoce Anoki. Błysk mówi Lunie, że to nie pora na jedzenie, i odlatuje, ale wpada w fontannę. Gdy Monsun pomaga Błyskowi wstać, Luna zamierza znaleźć owoce Anoki, mówiąc Elenie, że małe Jaguny zawsze są głodne. Rayo znajduje krzak z owocami Anoki i, kiedy miał zjeść jeden z owoców, Luna go znajduje. Rayo ucieka przed Luną, która próbuje go dogonić. W trakcie pościgu, Lunie znowu burczy w brzuchu, ale postanawia ona najpierw wykonać zadanie. Widząc obok krzak z owocami Anoki, Luna wpada na pewien pomysł. Chwilę potem, Rayo natrafia na krzak z owocami Anoki, który nagle mu ucieka. Okazuje się, że krzak jest ciągnięty przez Lunę, która ukryła się za krzakiem. Rayo goni "uciekający" krzak do jaskini i tam Luna go łapie. Luna przyprowadza Rayo do Eleny, Zefira i pozostałych. W tej chwili pojawia się król Verago, który gratuluje Lunie. Elena pyta się Verago, co on robi w Avalorze. Verago odpowiada, iż chciał się upewnić, że Rayo jest bezpieczny, i pyta się Luny, jak ona go znalazła. Luna odpowiada, że szła za swoimi naturalnymi instynktami, i pyta się Verago, co przestraszyło Rayo. Verago mówi, że Rayo przestraszył się Dragallos. Elena pyta, kim są Dragallos, a Błysk pyta, jak one uciekły. Zefir mówi, że Dragallos to nienasycone stwory, które nigdy nie przestają jeść, i mieszkają one w magicznej dolinie górskiej w Gwieździstej Dolinie, gdzie dżungla odrasta każdej nocy, żeby mogły zjeść wszystko, co chcą, ale trzy z nich przedostały się przez magiczną tarczę, która ich trzyma w miejscu pobytu. Verago mówi, że rozkazał swojej straży znaleźć Dragallos, zanim one zjedzą całą krainę Jagunów, ale one są całkiem sprytne. Luna proponuje Verago, by przyjął ją do straży. Błysk mówi Lunie, że ona nie może prosić, by dołączyła do straży, bo to król ma ją poprosić, żeby dołączyła. Verago zgadza się z Błyskiem i pyta się Luny, po co ma ją przyjąć do straży. Luna prosi Verago piosenką, by dał jej szansę. Verago w końcu zgadza się dać Lunie szansę i nakazuje jej zgłosić się jutro w Gwieździstej Dolinie, mówiąc jej, że jeśli ona pomoże złapać Dragallos, dołączy do straży. Nazajutrz Luna leci do portalu do Gwieździstej Doliny, gdy nagle Elena i Monsun do niej dołączają. Elena mówi Lunie, że chce się upewnić, czy Nektarniki naprawiły jej berło. Gdy Elena, Luna i Monsun przybywają do Gwieździstej Doliny, widzą tam bardzo dużo zniszczeń. Elena i Monsun odlatują do Nektarników, podczas gdy Luna przybywa do pałacu. Verago mówi swoim strażnikom, że skoro im się nie udało złapać Dragallos, dzisiaj do poszukiwań dołączy nowy Jagun, którym jest Luna, i wita ją w straży. Jeden ze strażników przekazuje Lunie, co do tej pory wiadomo: Dziura w magicznej tarczy została załatana, więc więcej Dragallos nie ucieknie. Pokazuje też portrety zbiegłych Dragallos: Stilts'a, który zjada drzewa i rośliny, Bigmoutha, który zjada skały, i Rolly'ego, który zjada wszystko. Strażnicy odlatują złapać Dragallos. Verago przedstawia Lunie najbardziej doświadczoną członkinię straży, Tornado, i postanawia, że one będą ze sobą współpracować, ku zaskoczeniu obu samic Jagunów. Tornado mówi Lunie, że nie potrzebuje partnerki, a zwłaszcza tej, która jest gadatliwą nowicjuszką z wyłupiastymi oczami i z ogonem o piórach pawia, która nie ma jeszcze miejsca w straży. Luna próbuje powiedzieć Tornado, co Verago powiedział, ale ta jej przerywa, mówiąc, że wie, co on powiedział, i zabrania jej gadania, ruszania się i myślenia, dopóki jej nie rozkaże. Luna i Tornado odlatują złapać Dragallos. Tornado zaprowadza Lunę do spiżarni i pokazuje jej Snaptraps, które mogą się przydać w złapaniu Dragallos. W trakcie lotu nad Gwieździstą Doliną, Tornado każe Lunie być cicho i szukać śladów. Luna natomiast mówi Tornado, że trzeba się dowiedzieć, gdzie jakiś Dragallo może być, ale ta ją ucisza. Luna mówi Tornado, że nikt nie ucisza Luny. Tornado mówi Lunie, że ona może sobie gadać, ale nigdy nie złapie Dragallos, które mają wrażliwe uszy i mogą ją usłyszeć nawet z dalekiej odległości. Luna zauważa Stilts'a, który niszczy drzewa, i leci go złapać. Luna skrada się do Stilts'a i próbuje go złapać w Snaptrapsa. Nagle Stilts, nie patrząc za siebie, narusza swoim ogonem Snaptrapsa, więżąc w nim Lunę. Stilts zauważa Lunę i próbuje ją zjeść. Nadlatuje Tornado, która rzuca Snaptrapsa w stronę Stilts'a. Stilts bierze do buzi Snaptrapsa, który więzi go w środku. Podczas lotu do pałacu ze złapanym Stilts'em, Tornado mówi Lunie, że ta następnym razem ma wykonywać jej polecenia. Luna mówi Tornado, że woli robić, co ma robić, po swojemu, ale ta znowu ją ucisza. W tej chwili Tornado zauważa Bigmoutha, który niszczy skały. Tornado mówi Lunie swój plan: Pokręci się wokół Bigmoutha i złapie go z drugiej strony. Gdy Luna pyta, jakie jest jej zadanie, Tornado każe jej trzymać Stilts'a i czekać. Tornado wykonuje swoją część planu. Luna zauważa, że Bigmouth ucieka, i blokuje mu drogę. Nagle do Luny odzywa się Tornado, która ukryła się za krzakiem obok. Luna pyta się Tornado, co ona robi za krzakiem. Tornado odpowiada, że zastawia pułapkę. W tej chwili Luna kładzie swoją łapę na fragmencie ziemi, który okazuje się być Snaptrapsem i który ją więzi we wnętrzu, i Tornado jej mówi, że ona właśnie wpadła w tę pułapkę. Bigmouth ucieka. Luna chce pomóc Tornado złapać uciekiniera, ale ta odmawia i leci sama za zbiegiem, po czym go łapie. Luna i Tornado przyprowadzają do Verago dwa złapane Dragallos. Verago mówi Lunie i Tornado, iż wiedział, że zrobienie z nich drużyny było świetnym pomysłem. Luna i Tornado równocześnie mówią Verago to, co o sobie myślą, i że nie złapią ostatniego z Dragallos, jeśli on ich nie rozdzieli. Verago pozostaje nieugięty. W tej chwili przylatują Elena i Monsun. Luna mówi Elenie, że musi z nią porozmawiać. Luna przyprowadza Elenę na szczyt jednego wzgórza i opowiada, że kiedy była mała, przychodziła tutaj i patrzyła na przelatującą królewską straż, po czym zaczęła marzyć o dołączeniu do straży. Elena mówi Lunie, że jej marzenie się dzisiaj spełniło. Luna mówi Elenie, że Verago wyznaczył na jej partnerkę tę, co uważa, że wie o wszystkim, i stawia ją w złym świetle, bez przerwy mówiąc jej, co ma robić. Elena mówi Lunie, że to nie brzmi aż tak źle, bo w końcu to jest jej pierwszy dzień w straży, a Tornado jest w straży od bardzo dawna, i że ona powinna słuchać tego, co Tornado ma do powiedzenia. Luna nie chce słuchać Tornado i mówi Elenie, że musi być sobą, by pokazać, że nadaje się do straży. Elena mówi Lunie, iż myślała, że ta pokaże, że nadaje się do straży, łapiąc Dragallos. Luna natomiast mówi, że to jest ten sposób i dlatego musi się upewnić, że złapie ostatniego z Dragallos. Luna postanawia, że Elena będzie jej jutro towarzyszyć w poszukiwaniach, a tak ona porozmawia z Tornado, która jej posłucha. Elena zgadza się to zrobić, skoro to dla Luny takie ważne. Nazajutrz Elena, Luna i Tornado lecą szukać ostatniego z Dragallos. Luna mówi Elenie, że dzisiaj szukają Rolly'ego, który jest bardzo mały, co im ułatwi złapanie go. Tornado natomiast mówi, że trzeba złapać Rolly'ego w sposób właściwy. Elena pyta, jaki jest właściwy sposób na złapanie Dragallo. Tornado mówi, że trzeba po cichu się zakraść, przeciąć Dragallo drogę i zwabić go do pułapki. Elena mówi, że ten plan ma sens, ale Tornado mówi, że jej partnerka niczego nie robi po cichu. W tej chwili Luna zauważa Rolly'ego, który niszczy drzewa, i leci go złapać, przypadkiem upuszczając Elenę. Luna leci złapać Elenę, a Tornado próbuje zrobić to samo. Elena ląduje na krzaku i to przed Rolly'm. Elena podchodzi do Rolly'ego, który ją straszy. Przestraszona Elena potyka się o kamień i Rolly się do niej zbliża. Elena próbuje odciągnąć od siebie Rolly'ego, rzucając mu cokolwiek, ale on zjada to wszystko i nadal zbliża się do niej. Luna próbuje uratować Elenę, ale wpada w pnącza na drzewie. Tornado ratuje Elenę, a Rolly ucieka. Tornado mówi Elenie i Lunie, że miały szansę złapać Rolly'ego i nawaliły. Luna natomiast mówi, że to ona nawaliła, ponieważ Rolly mógłby zjeść Elenę, gdyby nie Tornado, i przeprasza je obie, po czym mówi Tornado, że ta już nie będzie musiała mieć partnerki, po czym odlatuje. Elena i Tornado lecą za Luną do pałacu. Luna mówi, że odchodzi ze straży. Verago pyta się Tornado, co ona ma do powiedzenia na ten temat. Tornado mówi, że robiła wszystko, co mogła, by przeszkolić Lunę. Verago więc rozkazuje Lunie wrócić do Avaloru i ponownie dołączyć do tamtejszych strażników. Tornado odlatuje na rozkaz Verago złapać Rolly'ego. Odlatując z pałacu, Elena mówi Lunie, iż nie może uwierzyć, że ta odeszła. Luna natomiast mówi, że nie może uwierzyć, że jej instynkty się nie sprawdziły, i że myślała, że ma zadatki na członkinię królewskiej straży. Elena mówi Lunie, że ta ma zadatki, ale z tego, co widziała, Tornado próbowała ją uczyć, ale ta jej nie słuchała. Luna mówi, że gdyby mogła robić, co ma robić, po swojemu, nie odeszłaby, po czym mówi Elenie, że ta powinna o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ zawsze ma odpowiedzi. Elena przypomina Lunie, że sama nieraz psuła sprawy, a Wielka Rada udzielała jej rad. Luna mówi Elenie, że ta czasami nie słucha rady. Elena mówi też, że czasami żałuje tego, że nie słucha rady, i potem mówi Lunie, że gdyby ta się zatrzymała i naprawdę słuchała, to by się czegoś nauczyła. W tej chwili Elena zauważa Rolly'ego. Elena i Luna zauważają również Tornado, która goni Rolly'ego do pułapki. Luna zauważa, że pomiędzy drzewami na drodze do pułapki jest lepka pajęczyna, i mówi, że jeśli Tornado nie spojrzy przed siebie, wleci prosto w pajęczynę. Elena doradza Lunie ostrzec Tornado. Luna mówi Elenie, że Tornado pewnie wie o pajęczynie. Elena natomiast zastanawia się, czy Tornado jednak nie wie, i mówi Lunie, że Tornado jej potrzebuje, bo była jej partnerką. Luna więc leci z Eleną do Tornado i każe jej spojrzeć przed siebie. Niestety, Tornado wlatuje prosto w pajęczynę i zostaje w niej uwięziona. Luna próbuje uwolnić Tornado, ale ta mówi jej, że ona też zostanie uwięziona w pajęczynie. Tornado każe Lunie powstrzymać Rolly'ego, zanim on wyrządzi więcej szkód, i nakazuje jej wziąć Snaptrapsa i po cichu go położyć tam, gdzie Rolly poleci, mówiąc, że ona musi wymyślić sposób, by zwabić Rolly'ego do pułapki, gdyż on jest najbardziej nieprzewidywalny ze wszystkich Dragallos. Luna natomiast mówi, że jest jedna rzecz, która pokaże, że Rolly jednak jest przewidywalny, i odlatuje ze Snaptrapsem. Rolly natrafia na krzak z owocami Anoki, który mu ucieka. Rolly goni "uciekający" krzak, który po kryjomu ciągnie Luna, i to prosto do jaskini. Gdy Elena uwalnia Tornado, pojawia się Luna ze złapanym w Snaptrapsa Rolly'm. Nieco później, Stilts, Bigmouth i Rolly są skarceni przez swoją matkę. Verago zapewnia matkę braci Dragallos, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, ponieważ tarcza została naprawiona. Matka braci Dragallos zabiera swoje dzieci do domu. Verago mówi Lunie i Tornado, że zasługują one na podziękowania. Luna natomiast mówi, że Tornado więcej zrobiła, bo to ona złapała Stilts'a i Bigmoutha, i że nie złapałaby Rolly'ego, gdyby nie rada Tornado. Tornado natomiast mówi, że Luna nie jest taka zła, kiedy jest posłuszna, i nauczyła ją pewnych sztuczek. Elena mówi Lunie i Tornado, że stanowią one zgraną drużynę. Verago przyjmuje Lunę do królewskiej straży, ale pod warunkiem, że jej partnerką będzie Tornado. Tornado mówi, że jednak jej odpowiada praca z partnerem, jeżeli ma właściwego, czyli Lunę. Luna skacze z radości, ale Tornado mówi jej, że przed nią sporo nauki. Luna mówi, że nie może się doczekać. Elena mówi Lunie, że jest z niej dumna, i życzy jej powodzenia w straży. Luna żegna się z Eleną, Monsunem i Błyskiem, po czym odlatuje do pałacu, żeby oficjalnie zacząć pracę jako członkini królewskiej straży. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Luna dołącza do królewskiej straży króla Verago, w wyniku czego wraca ona do Gwieździstej Doliny. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Luna * Tornado * Król Verago Pozostali bohaterowie * Monsun * Błysk * Miguel Leon * Wódz Zefir * Rayo * Stilts * Bigmouth * Rolly * Mama braci Dragallos * Lama (wspomniana) * Tiul (wspomniana) * Fatal (wspomniany) * Mama Rayo (wspomniana) * Tata Rayo (wspomniany) * Dragallos (wspomniane) * Francisco Flores (wspomniany) * Luisa Flores (wspomniana) * Kanclerz Esteban (wspomniany) * Naomi Turner (wspomniana) * Strażnicy króla Verago * Pawioliczki * Szybkorogi * Żabotyle Piosenka * Give Me a Shot – Luna Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena zaczęła uprawiać szermierkę w odcinku "Księżniczka rycerz". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Sokole oko" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach". * Elena zostawiła Świetliste berło z Nektarnikami w poprzednim odcinku, "Not Without My Magic", ponieważ zostało uszkodzone w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Owoce Anoki okazały się być jedynym jedzeniem, jakie mały Jagun może zjeść, w odcinku "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". * Błysk został ojcem w odcinku "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". Ciekawostki * Luna czyta tytuł odcinka. Burzy czwartą ścianę, odpowiadając na to, że podoba jej się to, jak tytuł odcinka brzmi. To drugi raz, kiedy bohater serialu tak zrobił, po odcinku "Finding Zuzo", chociaż Zuzo odpowiedział tylko na to, jak Elena przeczytała tytuł owego odcinka. * Światowa premiera odcinka odbyła się 15 kwietnia 2019 roku w Hiszpanii. * Błysk i Miguel pojawiają się w tym odcinku, ale nie ścigają wspólnie z Gabem Delgadosów, a wszyscy razem wracają z pościgu dopiero w następnym odcinku, "Naomi Knows Best". * Morał: Jeżeli ktoś ma w czymś więcej doświadczenia, niż ty, zawsze mądrze jest tej osoby słuchać, zanim się wymyśli własne pomysły. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2